The Dark Tamer
by dracomancer6491
Summary: Three years have passed since the defeat of the D-Reaper. The Tamers are in high school. One day their Digimon partners have returned. A new evil has appeared. Their greatest ally is their greatest enemy The Dark Tamer. RikaxOC. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Prologue

**Disclaimer I don't own Digimon. I only own the Characters that aren't in the show. **

"**These are thoughts" **

**This fanfic goes from third to first person views.**

**(Flashback)**

**(In Japan) **"I'm getting dizzy, Henry" "Just hang on Terriermon." Replied Henry as Megagargomon spun in a circle forcing the D-Reaper back through the Digital World portal where it would be destroyed. Meanwhile in America a fourteen year old boy was running for his life. "Come back here boy!" cried a Digimon called Ragemon.

A Veemon ran along side the boy. "Bill keep going I'll hold him off!" Veemon turned around to face Ragemon. "Veemon you're no match for a mega level." "I still have to protect you from harm Vee-headbutt!"

Veemon launched himself at Ragemon. He hit Ragemon in the head. "You stupid Rookie you think you can load my data!" yelled Ragemon as he hit Veemon with his elbow. Veemon collapsed on the ground with his body shimmering. "I was told to kill tamers so after I load your data I'll kill your tamer." "No you won't kill him! Run Bill!" "Ha he can run but he can't hide from me." Ragemon said as he picked Veemon up by the throat.

"Leave Veemon alone!" Bill cried as he ran with a pipe and smacked Ragemon on the leg. Ragemon looked down at Bill before smacking him with his left hand. "Calm down boy, you're next on the list." Bill got up and pulled out his D-ark along with a card. "Digi-modify! Omnimon's Transcendent Sword!" Veemon's left arm disappeared and Omnimon's left arm took its place. "Take this, Transcendent Sword!" Veemon slashed Ragemon's right arm. Ragemon dropped Veemon as his right arm was cut off. The arm burst into data and was uploaded by Veemon.

Ragemon looked at Bill with murderous intent. Bill grabbed another card and had begun to swipe it when Ragemon cried "Raging Slash!" Ragemon swung his left arm down and a beam hit Bill's right arm. "AAAAHH!" Bill cried as his right arm burst into data. Ragemon then swung his arm low and Bill fell to the ground. "AAAHHH!" he cried again as his legs burst into data.

"Bill!" cried Veemon as he saw his tamer's limbs disappear. **"This isn't supposed to happen!" **Bill thought as he stared at the stumps where his right arm and legs were supposed to be. **"I can't lose! I'm not supposed to lose! This can't be the end, I just need more power!" **Bill thought as he watched Ragemon slowly walk closer. _**"You want more power right?" **_said a dark voice in Bill's head. **"Who are you?" **Bill thought. _**"I'm the one who can give you the power you need if you just say my name." **_**"What's your name?" **Bill asked as Ragemon reached him. "Time to die tamer."

Veemon watched in horror as he lay on the ground. _**"My name is…" **_"I want more power Emperormon!" Bill yelled as Ragemon cried "Raging Slash" Then out of nowhere a figure appeared wearing a black cloak with a skull face with red eyes glowing. "Ha-ha I'm finally free from my prison in the Dark Area." He yelled as he glared at Ragemon. "Who the hell are you?" Ragemon asked as he ceased his attack to stare at the new arrival. "He's Emperormon!" Bill gasped as he stared at his savior.

"Impossible! Emperormon was sealed in the Dark Area by the Sovereigns." Emperormon just pushed his right hand out of its cloak sleeve and cried "Emperor's Blade" and slashed Ragemon in two with his red sword. He then turned to Bill and picked him up. "Leave him alone!" yelled Veemon as he saw Emperormon pick Bill up. "The boy summoned me from my prison in the Dark Area. He comes with me." He then picked up Bill's D-ark and cards and opened a portal to the Digital World and left with Bill. Then in the Digital World Emperormon set Bill down on a bed. As he left he said "You bill become stronger I promise, but for now sleep." Bill then fell asleep on the bed.

Three years have passed since the D-Reaper incident. Takato, Rika, Jerry, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo are in high school. The ex-tamers have grown close due to their travels together. While in the Hypnos building Yamaki was busy watching in case the Digimon decided to break their peace treaty with the humans. "Yamaki!" cried Riley as she looked at the screen. "What Riley?" "Sir it seems there are wild ones trying to Bio- emerge!" "What? Does this mean the Digimon are breaking the treaty?"

"No sir, I just got a message from the Sovereigns, they seem to be sending the tamers partners to our side." Yamaki just stared as he wondered why after three years the tamers partners decided to return.

Meanwhile at the tamers high school everyone was wondering what the new transfer would be like. "I hope the student is a girl." said Kenta. "Yeah Kenta a good looking girl who has a better attitude than Rika." Replied Kazu. Rika just looked at them and sighed. **"Takato is late, he better have a good reason this time." **Thought Rika. Ryo just looked at Rika and sighed. **"Takato's lucky, Rika fell in love with him a year ago and they just started dating." **Ryo thought. Henry was busy talking to Jerry. "Jerry it's been three years since the D-Reaper incident, nobody holds you at fault."

"**Man I'm going to get it from Rika when I show up late." **Thought Takato as hewinced from the images his overactiveimagination showed him. As he ran up the street the school was on he saw a Digital field appear. "What now!" He yelled as a figure shrouded by the mist emerged. "Takatomon?" Came a voice Takato thought he would never hear again. "Guilmon?" cried Takato as he saw his partner come into view. "Yeah it is you Takatomon!" Guilmon cried as he leapt onto Takato. "Takato you got older!" yelled Guilmon as he looked at Takato. "Yeah well it has been three years since you left."

"I'd hate to break up this heart warming reunion but where are the others?" came a voice from behind Takato. "Renamon you're here too?" asked Takato. "Yes every one of the tamer's partners is here along with some new ones." "Renamon it'll have to wait right now, I'm late for school and Rika will kill me." Takato said as he started running again. "Meet us at Guilmon's old hideout in the park!" yelled Renamon. Takato lifted his thumb up as he ran.

"I'm so gonna kill him." Rika said as she sat down in her seat. "Sorry I'm late!" yelled Takato as he ran through the door. "It's about time!" yelled Rika causing everyone in the room to jump. Takato ran up to Rika and motioned the other tamers to come over. "You guys aren't going to believe me but Guilmon ant the others are back!" Kazu just stared at Takato before saying "Chumly you finally lost it!" Takato stared at him before replying "Check your D-arks!" Rika pulled hers out of her backpack and much to everyone's surprise it showed a reading on it. "But how?" asked Ryo as he along with everyone else got a reading. "I was running here when they just came out of a digital field." Takato explained.

"Ahem!" said the teacher as he walked into the room. "Now class our transfer student has arrived. You can enter now." He said to the open door. A boy walked through he was about 5' 10" had short messy brown hair, looked about 150lb and was slightly muscular. He had a black T-shirt with a skull on it. He had jeans on and black boots. A red glove covered his left hand while his entire right arm was bandaged up and in a sling. He had an eye patch covering his right eye and his left eye was hazel. He walked with a limp slightly dragging his left foot. As he walked into the room he glanced at everyone in the room. There was a guitar case strapped to his back. He took the case off and set it down. Kazu looked at the new student's right arm and said "Dude what happened? Your arm looks like it belongs to a mummy."

The students held their breath as they waited for the upcoming outburst from the transfer student. He just looked at Kazu before lifting his eye patch revealing a red eye. There was a scar that went from the center of his eyebrow stopped at the eye and continued down underneath it. "Whoa dude where'd you get that scar?" asked Kenta as he stared. "Ahem! Students let's allow our new student to tell us his name." The boy put his eye patch back on and wrote his name on the board. "My name is Bill." "Just Bill?" the teacher asked. "Yes just Bill." "Well Bill can you answer a question?" "Sure." "What's with the eye patch and bandages?" I stared at him and said "car accident." I then walked down to the only open desk which was next to a girl that had brown hair in a samurai pony tail.

She looked at me with a stern face. Class went on for a while; after it ended it was time to go home. I watched several students leave in a group. They started to head towards the park. I ran up to them. "Yo, you guys mind if I join you?" Ryo turned and said "We don't mind as long as you don't tell anyone about what you're going to see." I rolled my eyes and replied "Sure." I followed them to a hidden area in the park. They walked inside of a small building. A girl stepped outside and motioned for me to follow. "Name's Rika." She said as I walked into the building.

As I stepped inside I saw creatures being hugged by the kids. Rika walked up to me and said "They won't hurt you so don't be afraid." I turned and glared at her. "Rika who's this?" said a yellow fox that stood on it's hind legs. "I'm Bill pleased to meet you Renamon, Guilmon, Guardromon, Cyberdramon, Impmon, Marineangemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Calumon." Ryo looked at me and asked "How do you know of them?" I shrugged my shoulder and pulled out a deck of Digimon cards and showed them cards of the digimon I named.

Kazu looked at me and said "Dude how'd you get these cards, they haven't even been pre-released yet in those alternate forms!" I looked at him and said "It helps to have family who make them." Renamon tensed up and said "Rika I sense a digimon nearby." "Let's go!" yelled Terriermon from on top of Henry's head. "Terriermon you just got back from the Digital World and you now want to fight?" "Henry Momantai." "Don't tell me to calm down." Replied Henry as they left me with Impmon, Lopmon, Kudamon and Gaomon due to they didn't hadn't found their tamers.

**To be continued…**

**Author's notes**

**This is my first Digimon fanfic I know I spelled a few things wrong so don't blame me. **

**Dracomancer6491**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Chaos Impmon Appears

I thought for a moment about staying put. But I always hated being bored. I started to walk out when Impmon grabbed my left hand. "Yous can't help them fight. You'd only get in the way." I glared at him and wrenched my arm free. I ran out the doorway when Kudamon yelled "You don't even know where they went!" I turned to him and yelled "I'll just follow the screams." Then I took off.

Rika and the other tamers arrived at the digital field to find two digimon bio-emerging. Takato held up his D-ark at the first. "Ladydevimon, an evil female digimon with a haughty personality virus type an ultimate level, special attack Darkness Wave." "Rika none of us have enough strength to digivolve." Renamon said out loud. "So what's this other one that the D-ark says is there?" Kazu asked. "Yeah well there's nothing else there!" yelled Kenta back. I ran to the tamers location following the screams like I said I would. "Yo guys what's up?" "Bill what are you doing here it's dangerous!" Ryo yelled at me.

At the sound of my name Ladydevimon looked up at the tamers and then me. She smiled at me showing her fangs. "Uh guys I'd hate to break up the party but Ladydevimon is starting to move." exclaimed Terriermon. Ryo turned in time to see the digital field disappear and Ladydevimon step out. She then rushed past the tamers and headed straight at me. "Renamon!" yelled Rika as the others watched in horror as Ladydevimon's large left hand grabbed me. "Leave him alone!" Rika yelled. Ladydevimon looked at her and replied "What are you his lover?" Rika blushed at the comment and yelled "NO!" Ladydevimon sighed and said "Pity you probably would have made a good couple." I tapped Ladydevimon's shoulder.

As she turned her head it connected with my left fist. "Put me down now Ladydevimon." She looked at me and saw my glare and weakly replied "Okay." She then put me down, when my feet hit the ground she said "Bill it's been one year since you left the Digital World. You haven't even sent a message saying how you're doing." Ryo walked up to me and asked "Is she your digimon partner?" Ladydevimon and I answered simultaneously "NO!" "He saved my life in the Digital World and I followed him to repay my debt." "Yeah you never left me alone." I replied. "Hey calm down, I did get the food for you and your partner." She replied with her right hand on her hip. She then smacked her head with her right hand and yelled "I nearly forgot I brought the Knucklehead with me." I stared at her and said "How could you have forgotten about him, it's impossible."

Rika stared at me and said "You left your partner in the Digital World?" I looked at her and said "Yes, because he couldn't make the journey back until he recovered. After the fight we got into in the Digital World with those Velocimon I had to be brought to the real world to get my eye replaced with a prosthetic." After I said I lifted my eye patch to show my red prosthetic. I then turned my head to Ladydevimon and said "where is he?"

"Demon Daggers!" cried a voice. Rika and the others looked around for the source of the yell when several daggers struck the ground. "Rika up there!" cried Renamon as she pointed to a figure on a lamppost. "Demon Daggers" the figure cried again and summoned a dagger to both hands before throwing his left dagger at my feet. "Bill are you okay?" Rika asked as I bent down to pick up the dagger with my left hand.

"Renamon walk all over that him." Rika said. Ladydevimon stepped in front of Renamon and said "This is between Bill and his partner." Henry upon hearing this yelled "What kind of Digimon partner attacks his tamer?" I walked up to the lamppost and looked up and the figure leapt off. He slashed down with his dagger and I brought mine to up to block. When our daggers connected I pushed the figure off and he back flipped behind me. He looked like Impmon but his skin was black and he had yellow eyes. There was a white scarf around his neck and on his hands were white gloves. He had a red face that was frowning on his chest and he had red toes.

"It's been a long time partner." I said to the figure. He looked at me with his dagger in his hand and replied "Yeah Master it has been a while." He then lifted his right arm and threw the dagger. I responded by throwing mine and the two daggers hit each other and burst into data. The figure walked up to me and said "I used to remember you being right handed and not having an eye patch, is the eye patch part of a new training regime?" He then looked at my right arm and said "What happened to your right arm?" I looked at him and replied "The eye patch covers the prosthetic eye I got for the one that got injured in the battle with the Velocimon, as for the arm I got into a car accident." He looked at me with sadness on his face when he heard about my eye, but when I told him about the car accident he fell to the ground laughing. "I-I told you those cars are dangerous but no you always wanted to learn how to drive." He then turned and saw Renamon and walked up to her and grabbed her arm kissing it saying "Hello my name's Chaos Impmon, toots pleased to meet you.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Prelude To Darkness

"Toots?" Renamon cried as she pulled her hand away from Chaos Impmon. "Get your Digimon away from Renamon before I give you a reason for wearing a cast!" yelled Rika as she approached me with her right arm held up with her hand in a fist. "You don't want to get in a fist fight with my Master!" yelled Chaos Impmon as Rika kept advancing.

"You keep calling him master, why?" asked Henry as he walked up to Chaos Impmon. Chaos Impmon stared at Henry before replying "Doesn't your digimon call you master?" Henry looked at him in shock when Takato walked up and said "no, our digimon partners are our friends." Chaos Impmon looked at Takato and Henry who nodded his head. He then placed his right hand under his chin with his left hand under its elbow. He held that pose for the amount of time it took Rika to reach me.

"You want to fight me Rika?" I asked as Rika walked up to me. She just nodded her head at me. "Guys this is getting out of hand!" exclaimed Ryo as he walked up to Rika and I. "Ryo stay out of this!" I yelled at him. Then I felt a vibration in my pocket I pulled out my cell phone. "Yeah this is Bill what is it Medic? What I can now use my right arm again!"

Rika just stared at me as I began to unravel the bandages from my right arm. Chaos Impmon looked at me as I started. He then turned to Takato and Henry and asked "What's a friend?" The tamers including Rika turned and stared at him when they heard his question. "What you mean you don't know what a friend is?" asked Rika as she looked at him. Chaos Impmon nodded his head and stared at me. Rika following his gaze turned to me and yelled "You keep him as a slave?" I looked at him and said "No, Chaos Impmon is a new species that are unwaveringly loyal to the one they consider their better. They then call that digimon or person their master. I've been trying to get him to stop calling me that since we entered the Digital World, but after two years of trying I gave up and ignore when he calls me that." Henry looked at me and asked "How did you two meet?"

I cringed at the question and Rika stared at me. "What are you hiding from us?" she asked as she walked up to me. Ryo walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder and said "Everyone has a right to keep secrets Rika." She brushed his hand off and kept walking. Chaos Impmon looked at Henry and said "We met in a city Bill called New York. In a back alley three years ago. I had just bio-emerged and was looking for a fight. Bill was the only person there after everyone else fled when I appeared. There were many dead people lying on the ground around him. He stared at me and raised a gun at me, I think he called it a gun. He fired at me knocking me down before he ran up to me with a dagger. When he struck me with the dagger I felt a surge of power flow from him and into me." I looked at him and finished by saying "Then a white light descended and turned my cell phone into a D-Ark."

Rika just stared at me with a cocked eyebrow. "You were a gang member?" Kazu exclaimed as he looked at me. I lifted my left sleeve up to my shoulder revealing a tattoo of triple crowns with swords going through each into a single heart that was in the middle of the circle. "We called ourselves The Knights Royal." "The Knights Royal?" Ryo asked with a skeptical look. "Yeah hard to believe that a white kid was in a gang at the age of fourteen. Well I had no choice because I was fighting to feed my little sister after our father died in a work related accident and our mother left shortly after my sister was born. That's how it was in the slums of New York City. Everyone who joined had someone they were fighting to feed or protect. It was never about the money we made."

Meanwhile in the same New York City slums several people were meeting in an abandoned warehouse. "Jovan why did you call us here?" said a sixteen year old girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a T-shirt with a smiley face on it. "Erika it's been three years since our leader disappeared. I see the money he had pilfered helped pay for your operation." Replied a seventeen year old light skinned African American. He stood about 6'7" and had glasses on along with a Helix brand T-shirt. His hair was short and covered by his Yankees hat. "Yeah so what?" Erika replied harshly. She stood about 5'6". "That's a harsh tone to talk about your missing brother in." said a male voice that came from behind them. "Kevin you're here?" Erika asked as a seventeen year old boy stepped into view. "Yeah like I'd miss this meeting." The boy replied, he was about 6'11' had short chestnut colored hair and blue eyes. He had a black shirt with a map of the New York subway system on it.

"Kevin's right for once." Said a female voice from the shadows. "Hey that's mean Christina!" Kevin yelled at the newcomer. She had long light blonde hair that covered her left eye. Her right eye was blue while her left eye was grey. She was about 5'5" and wore a jean jacket vest that covered her black tank top. She unlike the others who were wearing jeans had a knee high skirt on. Jovan looked at her and said "Where's Nic and Roni?" "We're here!" said a male voice. Then a fifteen year old boy and girl stepped into view. The boy had red hair and a leather jacket on. He stood around 4'10" while his sister was about 4'11". They both had jeans on but you could only see the lower legs of Roni's due to the heavy winter jacket she wore. "Why is your sister wearing a heavy winter jacket when it's only fifty degrees out?" Kevin asked. Christina turned and smacked him in the back of his head saying "She's anemic you idiot." "Now, now let's not have any fighting in here." Said a voice from above. "We're here to talk about our new enemy Assassinmon. Now then let the meeting of the remaining Knights Royal begin." Said the voice. Then Magnamon descended to the ground.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Trip

**I don't own digimon. Or the song**

"**Thoughts"**

The next day, being Saturday I was playing my favorite song on my electric guitar.

"_On a cold winter morning in a time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight  
When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight_

Fighting hard fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores!  
On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go!  
In fire and pain now once again we know!

So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm!  
On towards the wilderness our quest carries on!  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment in their eyes  
Running back through the mid morning light there's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars

In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight

And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation now the time has come  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind!  
Day after day this misery must go on

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh! Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh!

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands!  
We fought so hard now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

Then I hear a clapping behind me I turn to see Rika standing. "I liked your singing, you sing Dragonforce very well, though you seemed to sing more emotionally at certain parts. You also play it well on your guitar." I stared at her. **"Who does she think she is commenting on how I sing?" **"Rika what are you doing here?" I asked her. She looked at me and said "I came to get you because there seems to be a problem that the tamers in New York City can't handle." "Who told you this?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at her. Rika stared at me and replied "Azulongmon, one of the four Digimon Sovereigns." I stared at her and replied "So what's the problem?" She shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know." I fell off of the top of the small wall I was sitting on as I hear this. "What do you mean you don't know?" She turned to me as I got up and said "Azulongmon said he would inform us of the problem when we're all together."

We then met up at Guilmon's hut and waited. "what are we waiting for?" Ladydevimon asked for the eightieth time. I turned to her and said "A portal Azulongmon will make for us to get to New York City." "Yeah so calm down princess!" yelled Chaos Impmon from the tree he was standing in. **"I can't believe there's a different version of me standing on the tree across from me!" ** Impmon thought as he stared at Chaos Impmon. Ladydevimon looked at Chaos Impmon and then turned to me. "A portal? That's easy to make." Ryo looked at her and said "Then why don't you make us a portal to take us to New York City?"

I looked at the tamers and said "Her portals only allow virus type Digimon to pass through them." Rika turned to me and smiled saying "So we all have virus conversion cards that will allow our digimon to turn into the virus types." I turned to Rika smiling and replied "Yeah that would work on your digimon but you and every tamer here aren't virus type digimon or digimon for that matter. Besides we're waiting for the new tamer that he said would appear."

Then Jerry showed up. "Hey you guys guess what!" she yelled as she reached us. I stared at her and said "You're a tamer." She nodded her head and the other tamers and their digimon looked at her in shock. Impmon fell out of the tree he was waiting in because of the shock he was in. "How are youse a tamer after I…?" He started before stopping. Then Gaomon ran up and said "The Sovereigns asked if I wanted to take my father's place at Jerry's side." Impmon stared at Gaomon before exclaiming "You're a girl?" She looked at him and smacked him with the back of her boxing glove. After Impmon got up a portal opened and everyone including Impmon walked in.

Meanwhile in the New York City slums the meeting of The Knights Royal was coming to an end after a daylong meeting. "I just got word that the Sovereigns are going to send us backup." Magnamon said. "I hope they're stronger than the others they sent us. Because we need all the strength we can get." Jovan said. Magnamon looked at him and replied "They're the tamers that stopped the D-Reaper three years ago, he also said there are some less experienced tamers with them." "Well the tamers that stopped the D-Reaper will definitely come in handy but the others will most likely not survive the first battle they get into." Erika said with a scowl.

Meanwhile in the portal Azulongmon met us. "There is a powerful foe that torments the tamers in New York City. Its name is Assassinmon. Don't take him lightly he defeated two Sovereigns before we sent your partners back." "He defeated two Sovereigns!" We all yelled in disbelief. "Yes he also uploaded their data. But they still live due to their quick thinking and their immense data concentration, they just de-digivolved. He commands several legions of virus type digimon. Though he is a small fry compared to his master.

"He's a small fry? But he defeated two Sovereigns!" Rika yelled. Azulongmon looked at her and replied "He did use several legions of digimon to defeat them, but he did deal the finishing blow. He also seems to be a Rookie level, but since his master made him out of parts of data from Renamon, Beelzemon, Imperialdramon paladin mode plus what else we don't know, we can't really tell. Though if he is a Rookie this might be the reason he's so strong." Kazu looked at his cards and said "You mean he's sort of like Kimeramon?" "Yes Kazu your right he is like Kimeramon and he does control several legions of them." said Azulongmon. We contemplated what we might meet and what we were in for when we got to New York City for the rest of the journey.

**To be continued…**

**Author's notes **

**Please Read and Review because only your Reviews make me keep writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Battle and Reunion

**Disclaimer I don't own Digimon or the song**

In the slums of New York "Jovan when do you think the backup will show?" He just turned to the question saying "I don't know Erika this is Azulongmon we're talking about so if they're late then he must have had important thing to tell them." Unbeknownst to the Knights Royal there were several people watching them. "That's them right cause I don't think the director will like us having several innocent locked up." "Yeah that's them look at the girl with the smiley face t-shirt that's the leaders sister." "Well let's lock them up!" The person started forward only to have his partner grab his shoulder. "You fool they have digimon and we don't have our special tools yet. We should go there seems that the others are coming and it won't do the agency any good to have to bail us out of jail for spying on kids."

Meanwhile in the portal on top of Azulongmon. "I'm bored!" "Bill you could start your pre-battle ritual." Said Ladydevimon. "Good idea." I pulled out my guitar and started playing."

_Falling from the sky now the sign of the burning sun  
Into the face of the evil one  
Nowhere to hide now we're on the run right before your eyes  
we're watching, we're waiting, our souls are forsaken  
The sign of the warriors, that evil will rise_

Through the fire and the flames breaking the chains  
Into the night we go  
torment and pain, trample the slain  
such as the death we know

Our steel will shine forever through the night and blinding rain  
We'll see them face their fears its time to rise again in everlasting pain

Fly free for what we believe  
One thousand hearts bleeding the eternal dream  
Feel me the touch we all need  
So silently now we will heal  
Cry for eternity

So now the fallen will live again  
we'll feel the pain burn inside of them  
Remember now what to be again, deep down inside  
Still cursing, still crawling, we're endlessly falling  
The downfall of mankind, the fate of the sun

Hold your head to the sky, bleeding we cry  
Screaming into the night  
Fire and pain, beginning again,  
Onwards to help me now!

Stand strong we'll live forever raging through the barren lands  
Our eyes have seen the sorrow far across the stars  
The power in our hearts

Fly free for what we believe  
One thousand hearts bleeding the eternal dream  
Feel me the touch we all need  
So silently we will kneel  
Cry for eternity

so Fly far away to the end of our days  
The voices of long distant cries  
Now we remain in this labyrinth of pain  
And so we ride into the night

Our steel will shine forever through the night and blinding rain  
We'll see them face their fears its time to rise again in everlasting pain

Fly free for what we believe  
One thousand hearts bleeding the eternal dream  
Feel me the touch we all need  
So silently we will heal  
Cry for eternity

Cry for eternity"

"Wow your good at playing that song!" Cried Rika as she looked at me when I finished. "Dude that was awesome you need teach me how to play like that!" yelled Kazu as he turned to me. Ryo looked at me and then Takato and said " Guys we've arrived at our destination." We turned to see a portal open up in front of us. "Let's go kick someones Ass!" yelled Chaos Impmon as he jumped through. "He's always jumping the gun, come on let's make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I said as I waved for the others to follow. When we got out of the portal we came across a sight that made the Tamers sick.

There were bodies lying on the ground with bullet holes in their heads. "What kind of people would do this?" cried Jerry as she turned her head away. "I don't know but are these the tamers we're supposed to help?" asked Ryo as he walked up to the bodies. "Bill I hear more fighting up ahead!" yelled Ladydevimon. I walked up to one of the bodies and rolled it over. "Dude had a good choice of weapons. AK-47 nice!" I patted down the body for extra ammunition and found a cylinder in his pocket. "Digi-blade? Wonder what that means?" "Let's go!" I cried to the others.

"Bill how can you be used to this kind of massacre?" Asked Rika as she ran up to me. I looked at her and shrugged saying, "After living here for years you get used to getting shot at and people dying in front of you." "How come humans kill each other for no reason?" asked Renamon as she appeared behind me. I looked at her and shrugged. "Human nature is that we fear what we don't understand and in our fear we often resort to killing. Humans kill more in a second than digimon could in a millennium." Renamon looked at me as if I was insane. "You don't know do you there are microscopic lifeforms everywhere, billions upon billions. Now then when we get to the fight I want you guys to stay hidden." "Bill you can't possibly think about fighting alone?" asked Takato as he caught up with me. I turned to him and said "If I and the other tamers fall then get everyone out and get them home."

With that said I rushed out into the battle. **"Erika I'm coming! Just hold on please! I can't lose you! I don't want to be the last one left!" **

Meanwhile with the Knights Royal. "Jester we can't hold them off forever!" "Stay calm Knight he knows what he's doing." "Yeah Princess is right calm down!" "I'm calm Cheetah! I'm just saying we'd be better off if Reaper was here!" "Knight has a point we wouldn't be in this mess if my brother was here." "Duck!" came a voice from above. "Who said that?" yelled Knight as he dove on top of Princess. After he covered her bullets slammed into where their heads were moments ago.

As I looked at the carnage below me I stared at several people being attacked. I saw several people point their guns at two of them "Duck!" I cried as I leveled my gun at the shooters and fired.

The Knights Royal watched as a single person fired upon their attackers. "Who's that?" Asked Knight as he pointed to the person. "I don't know and don't care." Replied Jester. "Boss look that guy just wiped out your brother!" "Then kill him!" cried the leader as he clenched his hands in anger. I looked at the gang attacking those people and lifted my eye-patch that was on my right eye. I lifted the AK-47 up to my chest as I leapt down from the crates I was standing on. I calmly walked to the leader with my AK-47 in my hands held up in the firing position, I pulled the trigger as I walked towards them.

The began firing back at me but in their panic the kept missing. This continued until I had killed them all. I then dropped then gun and walked up to the gang that was being attacked. As I walked I put my eye-patch back to it's original position. They walked up to me as the tamers came around the corner. "Holy Shit! What happened here?" Yelled Rika as she stared at the bodies lying on the ground. Then after she said this one body got up and grabbed her and put a knife to here throat. "Rika!" Yelled Takato as he turned to her. I calmly turned around and threw a knife into his forehead.

As he fell his blood gushed all over Rika. "Nice throw pal!" said a boy that was about 6'11" short chestnut hair and blue eyes. The tamers turned to him and looked at him as if he was insane. "What this is how life is here." He responded when he got the looks. "Let's get her cleaned up." said a girl that was about 5'5" with long light blonde hair, a blue right eye and a grey left eye. "Come we'll bring her to my house." As the boy and girl escorted Rika to the girls house a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes turned to me. She looked at me hard for a few moments. "Why are you staring at him Princess?" asked an African American boy with light skin, was about 6'7" and had glasses that covered his brown eyes.

She then asked "Bill could that be you?" As I started to walk away. I stopped as she said that and turned and nodded my head. She ran forward and hugged me yelling, "Bill we all wondered where you went, some of us thought you died. Others said the feds finally caught you and you'd been put on trial in secret, Others said you fled with what was left of the money. After three years had passed the few of us that held hope stayed together while everyone else left and disappeared!" I looked at her as she brought her head up with tears in her eyes. "There, there, little sister remember the oath we took? We said we wouldn't cry again even if one of us never made it." "But Bill you vanished and everyone feared the worst. Several tried to take your place as leader but no one could come close to you."

I looked at her and held my arms at their sides before I finally brought them around her. "Sis I want you to promise me that if some how in the upcoming battles against Assassinmon if I fall you won't do anything stupid and instead will look forward to the future that I set up for you." She looked at me as if I was insane and opened her mouth before I put my finger on it saying, "Promise me sis." She nodded and opened her mouth and said "I promise." With that said we lead the tamers to the Knights Royal hideout.

**To be continued...**

**Authors Notes**

**Please Read and REVIEW only your reviews keep me writhing.**

**In the next chapter Assassinmon will finally make it's appearance.**


	6. Notice

**Author Note**

This is dracomancer6491. I know many of you thought I was done writing, but you were wrong. I've been dealing with writers block and life issues. As such I am ready to start writing again. But I had an idea why don't I let you readers chose what fic I start to update. As such there is a poll in my profile with a list of every fanfic I've written as a choice plus a choice to have me start a new fic. With that said I should ask that anybody with an OC in one of my fic's should PM me their OC's bio in case that fic is chosen. Finally I must say that Auramancer Chronicles is going off of hiatus and will most likely have two more chapters left.

dracomancer6491


End file.
